Sweet Sacrifice
by Rawr-Chan
Summary: Adam stuffed up again, right when Katya was finally about to choose him by making the wrong assumption about her meeting with Punk. Now he's trying to fix things but Katya can barely look him in the eye... What is she hiding?  WotW Sequel!
1. Chapter 1

**Author****'****s ****Note: **This is it! The sequel (I'd say much awaited, but not really since only two people voted on the poll lol) to Weight of the World! This wouldn't be happening without x_Hardys_and_Horcruxes_x, although I had the idea for this sequel all on my own, it was her who asked me to write WotW so go and thank her by taking a look at her work. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Sweet Sacrifice<span>

Chapter One

_Adam wasn't sure how long he'd been standing there, leaning against the door. At some point he'd closed his eyes and he suspected he'd even dozed off while standing but his eyes opened when he heard someone walking down the hall. It was Katya. She hadn't even been in her room the whole time._

_She seemed a little surprised to see him there, and his heart ached a little when he saw the tear tracks on her face. He'd caused those. By making stupid assumptions and jumping to conclusions. He just hoped he could fix this now, shifting a little bit and straightening up. She'd paused in front of him, looking up at him with eyes that seemed just as tired as Jay's had earlier. She didn't speak, seeming to be waiting for him to step aside and let her through… but he didn't._

_"Katya… I'm sorry."_

"Adam… I can't do this right now." She said, shaking her head a little. He could see that her hair was ruffled and her eyes were red after her tears.

"Katya, please…" He said softly, but she pushed past him and disappeared into her hotel room, leaving Adam staring at the door. "I can fix this…"

Inside the room, Katya ran into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her and sliding down it as tears overtook her again…

_Katya was awake again by the time Jay got back to the room. She certainly wasn't looking at her best but Jay doubted that he looked any better._

"_Jay…" She said softly and he walked over to where she was sitting on the bed to take a seat next to her._

"_You feeling any better?" He asked softly. She just shrugged in response and turned to look up at him. She was so pretty up close like this, even with traces of tears lingering on her eyelashes. For a moment he was a little taken aback by her perfect lips and he had to force himself to turn his eyes back to hers._

"_Jay…" She repeated, though softer this time, and he leaned in a little, reaching out to coax some tear tracks off her cheeks. No one was more surprised than him when Katya leaned further into the touch, drawing close enough to his face to press a kiss against his lips. Despite his surprise, it was a perfect kiss and when their lips parted he took a deep breath, staring into her eyes._

"_Do you love me Jay?" She asked him in a whisper, and god help him, he did._

"_Yes Katya… I love you." He whispered back, suddenly feeling a sense of peace around them._

_Katya smiled a little bit, "Please Jay…" She murmured before kissing him again. She didn't have to say anything else for him to understand. She needed to be shown._

_He guided her back against the bed carefully, allowing his hands to gently caress her sides. His touch was different to Punks, though they did have a similar sense of care behind their touches, even if Jay's was stronger. She continued to feel that great sense of peace as Jay slid her shirt up over her body, fingers following in a curious trail. Somehow, Jay managed to be everything she had ever wanted or needed in that moment. He was strong, gently, caring but firm… they were becoming one. Soon she was only in her panties and it was her turn to reach out to Jay and remove his shirt with that same slow, exploring nature, fingertips gently caressing his skin._

_When they were both down to their underwear, Jay leaned down to initiate a kiss himself this time and found the union of their lips just as perfect as before. When their lips parted again, Jay's eyes remained focused on her face, carefully pulling her bra straps down and running large, warm hands over her shoulders. Katya shivered a little and moaned, making Jay suddenly aware of the bulge in his boxers._

"_You're so beautiful Katya," he murmured, letting his eyes drift along her body now._

_The small smile that played on her lips at this sent tingles all through him and he could only watch as she reached out to free him from the constriction of his boxers. She bit her lip as she took his form in, letting out a breathy sound when he slid away her bra, followed by her panties. Now they were both nude and feeling the urgent need to be as one, for their bare skin to touch._

_Jay leaned over her and she pressed up into him, letting their lips touch. Everything felt more urgent now, both of them reaching out to touch the other and caress their skin. When Jay entered her, it was heaven, her body arching up as they met in all the right places and did not stop until they were both spent._

_Then they lay together under the thin sheet to prevent the cold from settling in. Katya was curled into Jay, head resting against his chest. _

_Finally, he spoke, "I love you Katya."_

_She looked up at him and smiled, still feeling peaceful, "I love you too Jay." She murmured, and it was not a lie. It was, however, confusing. She supposed that a part of her had always loved Jay, despite loving Adam too. Love didn't stop the guilt she felt though. And after saying goodbye to Punk all too recently it all felt a little confusing._

_It seemed Jay understood this, "It's all a little intense isn't it?" He asked softly and she nodded and sighed. No doubt Jay felt similar, his split from Denise was still fresh and he was best friends with Adam too, of course. She did wonder though, if a part of Jay had always loved her but, knowing her love for Adam, settled for what he had with Denise._

"_We'll work it out." He told her, and she believed him._

Not long after that she had left, knowing they needed time to work it out, and of course, there was Adam staring her in the face and making her guilt increase tenfold. Despite her guilt, however, she did not regret sleeping with Jay. Not one bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****note: **So there you have it. Chapter one. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author****'****s ****Note: **This is it, the sequel to Weight of the World! This wouldn't be happening without x_Hardys_and_Horcruxes_x, although I had the idea for this sequel all on my own, it was her who asked me to write WotW. Although I didn't say it last chapter, I own pretty much nothing aside from Katya. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Sweet Sacrifice<span>

Chapter Two

About two weeks had passed since Katya had first slept with Jay and although she hadn't done it again they were now travelling together. Things were actually progressing rather nicely between them, though they certainly weren't anything official.

It was something that she couldn't really explain, whatever was between them. They slept in the same bed together and Katya always felt at home in his arms even though they hadn't talked commitment. They were just enjoying what they were at the moment, being together, and loving each other without having any obligations after what they came out of but also knowing they would always look after the other.

The only problem was what to do about Adam. Katya couldn't talk to him- she didn't know what to say, after all she had been about to go to him and profess her love but she ended up sleeping with Jay instead. Yes, Adam had made a stupid assumption that caused her to run to Jay but it didn't mean she didn't feel guilty… she knew this would hurt him. She wasn't even really angry with him but she just couldn't face him. Despite this though, she still felt no regret about sleeping with Jay, about pursuing some deeper relationship with him, albeit one without a label yet.

Of course, at work she had no choice but to face him. She and Adam were in a storyline together and she had just turned heel. It was hard to avoid him at arenas, it meant she spent almost no time in catering and did her own hair and makeup just to stay out of his way until she absolutely had to go and join him at the gorilla.

"_Katya…"_

_She glanced up at Adam, glad that just as he opened his mouth to speak again his music began. He frowned but shook it off and then headed out with Katya following behind him to a round of boos she'd never really heard directed at her before. They paused at the top of the ramp and Adam pulled her into a passionate kiss- it was more passionate than she had expected, perhaps he was trying to prove something to her. The thing that she did not expect, however, was the fact that butterflies did not dance in her stomach this time, she didn't feel hot and cold, no sparks. It almost scared her that those feelings were simply gone this time._

_She tried not to show it though, following him down the ramp like she was supposed to and cheering him on in what was a match against Punk, but not yet a rematch for the title. Adam did win though, and as was scripted Punk left the ring staring at Katya, still feeling betrayed. Adam laid another kiss on her and once more she felt nothing. After they were behind the curtains she hightailed it out of there, wanting nothing more than to be alone with Jay._

She still didn't entirely understand it though, how feelings for someone could just disappear. There was still a tug in her heart for Adam, she supposed, seeing as her heart had belonged to him for quite sometime but she did not feel that same chemistry as she had once. In fact, all the chemistry seemed to now be between her and Jay. There were moments in their past that she remembered now though, and she thought that perhaps her heart had belonged to both of the blond Canadians, though she had only seen Adam at first and even only recognised the love for Adam at the time.

_Katya lay on the couch with her head in Jay's lap, letting him gently stroke her hair as she sniffled._

"_I just couldn't go to Adam, you know what kind of a temper he has, he'd probably get arrested…" _

"_Yeah… I see your point." Jay murmured, "I'll handle it for you sweetheart, just please don't cry anymore. I hate to see you cry." _

_She sat up a little slowly and hugged Jay, curling into him as he wrapped his arms around her, "Thank you Jay-Jay…" She whispered, relaxing against him as he promised to help her out._

She smiled a little at the memory, she had only been 17 and Jay was about 22. The reason she had gone to him crying was because of a guy who had made some very unwanted advances. Now that she thought about it, Jay had always been the one she had gone to. Although she and Adam were close, it was Jay who knew her inside out.

"What are you thinking about?" Jay asked her as he walked into the room holding the boxes that contained their unhealthy dinner.

"I was remembering times when we were younger. You always looked after me Jay-Jay." She said affectionately.

"Of course I did. You're my best friend Chaos. I love you." He told her, and they both knew that it was more than just that. They didn't need to say anything more though and Jay joined her on the couch, opening one of the pizza boxes.

"How did the taping go?" He asked her and she shrugged, not quite ready to share her confusion over the lack of chemistry in her kisses with Adam. Maybe when she understood a little more herself she would talk, though she imagined Jay knew that Adam had caused her musing.

"It went as well as it could. I left pretty quickly after Adam's match though… I just can't talk to him right now."

Jay understood, but he knew that sooner or later, Adam was going to come to him for answers, advice. Answers he didn't want to give. Advice he didn't want to give. He had, somewhere deep inside, always loved Katya but had always pushed it aside since he could see she loved Adam. She always had meant the world to him. Now though, now that he had Katya within his grasp… he would fight for her. It was a fight that he wasn't sure he could win… but he would sure as hell try anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>**'****s ****note: **I feel the need to forewarn you that the timeline will be all screwed up lol. It wasn't accurate in WotW and it won't be in here, things will be moving along as I need them too and of course Edge won't be injured or retiring just yet :P Things that have happened more recently might also get bumped up within the story depending on what I need to happen. Aside from that though, I'll try not to go too far out of 'normal' realms.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'm gonna shut up now, before this AN gets too long :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **This is it, the sequel to Weight of the World! This wouldn't be happening without x_Hardys_and_Horcruxes_x, although I had the idea for this sequel all on my own, it was her who asked me to write WotW. I own pretty much nothing aside from Katya lol. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Sweet Sacrifice<span>

Chapter Three

_Jay understood, but he knew that sooner or later, Adam was going to come to him for answers, advice. Answers he didn't want to give. Advice he didn't want to give. He had, somewhere deep inside, always loved Katya but had always pushed it aside since he could see she loved Adam. She always had meant the world to him. Now though, now that he had Katya within his grasp… he would fight for her. It was a fight that he wasn't sure he could win… but he would sure as hell try anyway._

Jay wasn't wrong. Adam had noticed that like she often did, Katya had run to Jay and was spending most of her time with him. Surely she had spoken to Beth too but he could hardly ask Hardy's girl for advice.

Luckily for Katya she was out with Beth when Adam showed up to talk to Jay. He was wrong though, Katya hadn't confided much in Beth this time outside of the fact that Adam had made the wrong assumption. Jay however knew everything and he certainly wasn't about to give Adam any advice.

He opened the door and shifted a little, since much like Katya he hadn't spoken to Adam in a while.

"Hey, man." Adam said softly.

Jay felt a little guilty looking Adam in the eyes but at the same time he wanted Katya and he felt he was better for her. "Hey." He replied, opening the door a little to let Adam in, feeling extremely glad that Katya had gone out for the day. Her anger at the man had mostly evaporated and now she just didn't know what to do anymore.

"I need your help Jay." Was his opening plea, "I don't know what to do anymore… Katya won't even look at me."

"Adam…"

"I know it's my own fault Jay… I just need something, anything. I know she spends a lot of time with you…What has she said? What can I do?"

"I can't help you anymore Adam. I just can't. Just leave it be for a while, that's the only advice I can give you at this point."

Adam sighed softly, running his hands through his hair, "I guess it is wrong of me to ask you to pick up the pieces again… I just… I can fix this, I know I can, I just don't know exactly how yet."

And there was no way Jay was going to help him with that now it seemed he might have a shot. Maybe that was selfish but he was tired of seeing Adam hurt Katya. It was his turn now. He had to be realistic though, and he was fairly sure that Adam was right and Katya could and would go running back to him if Adam could only figure out a way to get through to her. Katya had always liked Adam and there was no doubt in his mind that, as much as he loved her, whatever it was that they were doing was only temporary.

"Yeah well, it's up to you this time man, cause I can't do this shit anymore," Jay said and Adam nodded, assuming his misinterpretation was correct.

"Alright man." He said, "How are things going with you?"

Jay shrugged, "I've already signed all the divorce papers. It surprised me how little demands Denise made… At least it was over quick."

"Well that's good, things can get messy…" Adam said, almost sounding uncomfortable.

"You know I'd never do that to her right?" Maybe he was still angling to try and get some help from Jay, "I know I've made mistakes but I would never do that to her."

"Adam," Jay said in a warning tone. "I told you, I don't have any advice for you."

The man sighed and nodded, standing up, "I should probably get going then."

As much as Jay cared about his friend, he was glad he was leaving, not wanting Katya to come back to the hotel room only to find Adam, which he suspected was the man's other intention.

"Alright, see you later man." He said, standing and seeing Adam out. He took a deep breath, dealing with Adam was exhausting. Moments after Adam left, the lock clicked and in walked Katya.

"What did he want?" She asked softly.

"Advice… How'd you know…" Jay's voice trailed off.

"That he was here?" She finished, "I heard his voice before I put my key in the lock so I waited further down the hall til he left… Did you tell him anything?"

"Advice-wise or elsewise? Either way, no. I said nothing." Jay promised her. She smiled a bit, hugging Jay with a soft thank you.

"How was your day with Beth?" He asked her, slipping his hand into hers and guiding her to the couch. Once there he sat down and kicked back, allowing her to sit between his legs and lay back against him, forehead touching his neck.

"It was good. I can tell she's full of questions about the situation but she didn't ask me anything." Katya said softly, feeling Jay nod a little.

"So you didn't buy anything? Cause you know… you pretty much always do."

Katya laughed softly and shifted a little to kiss Jay's neck affectionately, "I did buy some stuff, I just left it in the car for now."

"Mm, well what did you get?" He asked playfully, kissing the top of her head in response. He could feel her relax against him and was glad he could do that for her.

This time, when she responded, she turned in his arms, shifting her legs to either side of his so she could straddle his lap and give him a small grin.

"Well… I might be wearing some of it… I think you might like it too." She just about purred and Jay swallowed hard, hands drifting to her waist immediately.

"Oh yeah?" He asked huskily, pulling her shirt up a little and allowing his fingers to dust over her skin. Goosebumps popped up in their wake as she shivered a little.

"Mmm…" She told him, reaching to take the hem of her shirt and pull it up and over her head, tossing it aside. It revealed a lacy black and green bra that only served to make Jay swallow hard again.

"I love you Katya," He breathed, curling his arms around her thighs and holding her close as he lifted her up from the couch.

"I love you too Jay," She husked back, the two of them only managing to make it to the wall before she was pulling at his clothes.

"As much as I like this bra and panties set on you," Jay husked against her skin, his lips leaving a wet trail over her shoulder, "I think I'll like it better off."

She was breathing heavily already, arching her head back against the wall, "Well then, you'd better take it off."

She couldn't help a little shiver when his fingers slid into her panties and pulled them down her legs. He tossed them aside carelessly and they were soon followed by her bra. She moaned loudly as she felt him thrust into her, pressing her against the wall a little harder so his hands could cover her breasts, thumbing over her nipples.

Her hands scraped up his back eagerly before gripping tight to his shoulders, the both of them lost in grunts and moans as Jay continued to thrust. Their lips met needily and soon Katya was crying out in pleasure, attempting to muffle it in his shoulder. Jay did the same, fingers curling into her thighs as he attempted to keep them both upright.

After a few moments he slid out, the soft whimper that left her sending tingles right down his spine. She suddenly felt empty without him. Somehow he managed to get them both over to the bed, pulling back the covers and laying her down before joining her, legs trembling. She curled into him and he smoothed her hair back, kissing her forehead before she put her head down on his chest to rest.

"I love you Katya," He told her again, glancing down when she didn't reply, finding her fast asleep already. He smiled and shut his eyes, allowing himself to join her in the land of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong> I didn't actually intend on the scene at the end but it just flowed out, so enjoy :P

Again, as I often do, I'm writing this late at night so please excuse any errors, feel free to point them out to me and I will fix them up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **This is it, the sequel to Weight of the World! This wouldn't be happening without x_Hardys_and_Horcruxes_x, although I had the idea for this sequel all on my own, it was her who asked me to write WotW. I own pretty much nothing aside from Katya lol. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Sweet Sacrifice<span>

Chapter Four

Jay rocked the sleeping Katya slightly, "Katya? It's Vince, he wants to talk to you."

She opened her eyes, blinking a little and took the phone before snuggling into Jay. "Hello?"

"_Hi Katya, sorry to wake you_," Came the voice of her boss, "_but I was hoping you'd come in to see me today. I have an idea I would like to discuss with you._"

"Sure Vince, no worries." She murmured, "What time did you want to see me?"

"_As soon as possible_."

"Alright. Give me ten minutes to shower and I'll be on my way."

"_See you soon Katya_." He said before promptly hanging up. She followed his lead and dragged herself out of the bed.

"What's happening?" Jay asked and Katya shrugged in return.

"He wants to discuss something with me. I'll let you know when I get back?"

"Sure Chaos, I'll wait."

With that she disappeared into the bathroom to shower, not enjoying the hot water for as long as she would have liked.

Fifteen minutes later she knocked on the door of Vince's suite, having prepared in record time. He opened the door and beckoned her in, giving a friendly hug in greeting.

"Good to see you Katya."

"Good to see you too Vince," She answered, returning his hug. "What was it you wanted to see me about?"

"I've noticed some tension between you and Adam lately, no don't apologise," He said in a friendly tone as she opened her mouth to do exactly that, "I figured you could use some time apart, but without disintegrating your storyline completely. I was thinking maybe a temporary trade?"

"… A temporary trade?" She asked, confused.

"Yes. You, the Intercontinental Champion and The Miz, the United States Champion can trade shows temporarily. I haven't thought of all the details, but perhaps Teddy Long can offer him some kind of incentive, or Miz can strike up the deal all on his own and you and he can trade places."

"What kind of deal?" She asked.

"Hmm… Well perhaps one that gives him a set amount of time to capture the championship and if he doesn't then he'll go back to RAW?"

She nodded slightly but said nothing as Vince continued to talk.

"I'll work on it a little more and you let me know by 5pm tomorrow if that's what you would like to do."

Again she nodded, "Thanks Vince. I'm lucky you take such good care of me." He just smiled in response, standing up to offer her an arm and show her out.

Jay was waiting for her back at their room, glad to see that she didn't seem to be upset by the meeting. "So… what happened?" He asked.

"Well… Vince said he noticed some tension between Adam and I lately, though he wasn't angry… Actually he's got a plan to give me some time away from Adam without completely ending our storyline."

"Which is?"

"A temporary trade. Me for Mizanin. I'd have to come back after a certain amount of time, but it would give me a little while at least…" She said, though she sounded a little hesitant.

"I say go for it." Jay told her strongly.

"I won't be travelling with you anymore either though…"

"That's okay, you need some time away from Adam." He said, because as much as he didn't want her to go, he did hate seeing how bad she felt when she saw their best friend.

"Thank you JayJay," she said as she hugged him, squeezing tight.

Then she picked up her phone and texted Vince.

It all happened very quickly- Jay helped her pack up all of her things, though to be honest she liked to keep things tidy and never got them all over the place anyway. Then he drove her to the airport where she picked up the tickets that had been arranged for her and got on a plane to go to RAW. Vince already had the wheels in motion.

Mike "The Miz" would be demanding a chance for a title run, and even though the upcoming PPV couldn't be changed, he'd have until the one after to get Edge's title or he would be going back to RAW and Katya back to Smackdown. That meant she had at least 5 weeks away from Adam. Hopefully it would be more than enough time for her to figure out what the hell she was supposed to say to him.

Unfortunately it was also 5 weeks she would be spending away from Jay… That was something that she didn't like so much, but she would deal with it if it meant getting her life back on track. Thank god for Vince for being so quick to organise things. She probably wouldn't be on TV that week but it didn't matter all that much. Mike would get Monday, then he'd be on Smackdown on Friday and she couldn't honestly say she was upset to be missing another uncomfortable segment with Adam.

* * *

><p><span>Author's note: <span>Sorry if any of this didn't make sense or rambled or repeated. I wrote half a while ago and only just wrote the other half now. At least it's here! If you have questions, ask and I'll clarify :) Hopefully the next chapter will be better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **This is it, the sequel to Weight of the World! This wouldn't be happening without x_Hardys_and_Horcruxes_x, although I had the idea for this sequel all on my own, it was her who asked me to write WotW. I own pretty much nothing aside from Katya lol. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Sweet Sacrifice<span>

Chapter Five

Chris Jericho sat in the hotel restaurant, waiting for Adam Copeland to join him. He'd just gotten off the phone with Jay though… having been told that Katya was being traded to RAW. He slid his phone away just as Adam walked up, looking a little worse for wear.

"Still stressing?" He asked, and Adam nodded.

"I'm, not really sure what to do anymore and Jay is sick of giving me advice…"

"Well maybe it is time to figure this out on your own," Chris said with a shrug. Adam sighed and nodded, a bubbly waitress then appearing to take their orders.

"The big American breakfast, thanks." Adam said and Chris seemed a little startled, perhaps by his decision to splurge. Then he ordered the same. It wasn't until the end of their breakfast that Chris dropped the bomb on Adam.

"You heard about the trade, man?"

"What trade?"

"Vinnie Mac hasn't told you? Katya and Mizanin are trading places."

"What?" The whole restaurant went silent with Adam's rather loud outburst and for a moment he shifted uncomfortably. Then he lowered his voice and repeated, "What?"

"I don't know all the details yet, just that Mizanin and the US title are coming to Smackdown and Katya and the IC belt are going to RAW."

"I don't know." Chris shrugged, "Soon I guess, I think Vince spoke of getting Mike out for Smackdown this week, before the Pay Per View."

Adam pulled out his wallet and dropped a few notes on the table to cover his half of the food. "Gotta run."

He really did high tail it out of the restaurant, all the way to Jay's room, where he assumed that Katya would still be staying. He pounded on the door until it opened, revealing a half asleep (and only half dressed) Jay. The man had to work hard to hide his annoyance at being woken up.

"Is she really being traded?" Adam demanded to know, not bothering with niceties."

"Yes."

"I need to see her! She can't just do this… why are you shaking your head? Dammit Jay!"

"You're too late Adam. She's already left. It's already organised," He explained, ruffling his hair sleepily as Adam stared at him, open mouthed.

"Well… I'll just have to go to her. Get traded too." Adam said determinedly, turning on his heel and walking away with that same determination written on his face.

Adam knocked on Vince's door a little more politely than he had knocked on Jay's earlier, and when the door opened, his boss didn't look all that surprised to see him.

"Adam," He greeted, politely gesturing for him to come in.

The man walked in, greeting his boss in the same fashion, "Vince." He then took a seat where indicated and got straight to business. "I need you to trade me to RAW."

"Adam…"

"I know I've stuffed up, made things hard on Katya… but I just need a chance to fix this. I know I can, all you have to do is send me to RAW after her."

"Adam, I can't, you're starting a program with Punk and Mizanin. I can't just send you over to RAW."

"Vince, you're the boss, you can do anything you want."

"You're right, and I don't want to mess with this storyline right now. Look Adam, the only way I can send you to RAW is if you drop the title belt to RAW. It's the only way I can make it fly."

"That's the only way?"

"Yes Adam. You either stay here with the belt. Katya will be back, I think, unless we did decide to put the belt on Mizanin. Or you go to RAW after dropping the belt to Punk, and he'll work with Mizanin alone."

Adam took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head. Then Vince spoke again, "Look, don't choose now. Give yourself a couple of days and then give me an answer. I need it by Tuesday night because I'll have to rework the Pay Per View depending on your answer. And don't tell anyone about this until you have given me an answer."

It was a lot to think about, especially since he couldn't talk it over with anyone. Adam nodded, "Alright. You'll have your answer by Tuesday, 5pm." He said, Vince nodded and with that, Adam left, going to mull over the pros and cons of the decision he now had to make.

* * *

><p><span>Author's note: <span>It's a little short but the next chapter will be longer, I promise! Anyway, what do you think Adam will do?


End file.
